Reason
by CarmineR
Summary: Saeran akan terus berjuang hidup /Untuk #Saeran'sWeek


.

 **.**

 **Mystic Mesengger milik Cheritz**

 **.**

 **Warning; Typo and Rush**

 **.**

 _[ Untuk #SaeranWeek ber-prompt "Sundae Sweet" ]_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan kaki terlipat di depan dada anak berambut merah itu meringkuk ketakutan di sudut tergelap gudang rumahnya yang lembab. Debu-debu tebal beterbangan di sekeliling dirinya, membuat paru-parunya terasa sakit dan sesak. Namun sebisa mungkin ia tak ingin dirinya mengeluarkan batuk yang dapat memancing sang iblis ke tempat persembunyiannya.

Teriakan penuh amarah dan cacian kembali terdengar dan membelah kesunyian malam hari. Gigi geligi Saeran kecil bergemelutukan meski ia telah merapatkan rahangnya erat-erat agar tak menimbulkan suara sedikit pun. Debaran jantungnya kembali terpacu ketika mendengar pecahan entah apa di ruangan sebelah yang disusul oleh makian tak pantas untuk didengar anak seumuran Saeran.

"KELUAR KAU SEKARANG JUGA, ANAK SETAN!"

Kalimat-kalimat selanjutnya tak terdengar karena Saeran telah menutup erat-erat kedua telinganya sembari menahan isak tangis. "Sae... young," rintihnya sambil mengusir ingatan-ingatan rasa sakit yang ia akan dapat apabila wanita itu menemukannya seperti tempo hari yang lalu. "Kau dimana? Aku takut." Ingus dan air mata telah melembabkan wajahnya dan membasahi celana bagian lututnya.

Rasa lelah akibat ketakutan yang panjang membuat kepala Saeran pening. Sebenarnya ia sudah merasa mengantuk sejak menit-menit terakhir namun rasa takut pada sulutan rokok atau pukulan dengan tongkat baseball membuatnya mampu terjaga hingga dini hari.

Bunyi langkah kaki di koridor depan gudang mulai terdengar jelas sehingga Saeran mulai meringkuk lebih dalam agar dirinya dapat menyaru dengan kegelapan gudang apabila pintu itu terbuka.

"HARUSNYA KUBUNUH SAJA KAU KEMARIN!"

Saeran terisak ketakutan.

 _Tuhan atau siapa pun, tolong aku._

Pintu gudang terbuka secara mendadak. Saeran tak berani membuka matanya barang sedikitpun, bahkan ia menahan napas agar tak terdengar embusannya.

"Pasti kau di sini."

Benak Saeran dipenuhi oleh wajah iblis berwujud wanita menyeringai padanya.

"Kau tak bisa bersembunyi lagi." Suara itu terdengar manis sekaligus memuakkan di telinga Saeran. "Tak ada yang bisa menyelamatkanmu. Bahkan dia pun pergi meninggalkanmu, kan?" Lalu derap langkah wanita itu terdengar mulai mendekat.

Sebelum wanita itu menghabiskan malamnya dengan memukuli Saeran, Tuhan menyelamatkan anak itu dengan mengangkat kesadarannya akibat rasa takut yang sangat.

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Saeran tak sadar, ia bermimpi. Tak tepat untuk dikatakan bermimpi karena benaknya mengisi kekosongan dengan memutar ulang memorinya sebulan yang lalu. Kenangan itu indah, bahkan sampai sekarang Saeran tak bisa melupakan hal-hal kecil dan remeh di dalamnya.

Saat itu minggu pagi. Wanita itu terlelap di sofa ditemani oleh beberapa botol bir yang sudah kosong.

Saudara kembarnya, Saeyoung, juga tengah tidur pulas di atas kasur tipis yang ia dan Saeran biasa gunakan untuk beristirahat sedangkan Saeran sedang menekuri rumus-rumus yang memusingkan dalam buku tebal yang ia tengah baca. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu suka membaca buku hanya saja rasa bosan membuatnya tergerak untuk mempelajari apa yang Saeyoung tengah tekuni.

Pada halaman ke lima belas, Saeran menyerah dan memilih untuk mengajak Saeyoung bermain.

"Kak, bangun."

Saeyoung melenguh dan mendepak tangan Saeran yang tengah mengguncang-guncang pundaknya. "Saeran, aku ngantuk. Jangan ganggu."

Bibir Saeran mengerucut sebal ketika mendengar penolakan Saeyoung. "Hmph! Kau sudah berjanji hari ini akan bermain denganku. Pegang dong janjimu."

Saeyoung tak menjawab, malah tampaknya ia semakin pulas dalam tidurnya.

Saeran menunggu jawaban sambil menahan rasa kesalnya pada sang kakak. "Kaaak, banguuun. Ayolah, katanya hari ini kau ingin mentraktirku es krim kalau orang itu sedang tidur."

Mendadak, kedua kelopak mata Saeyoung terbuka. "Dia sedang tidur?" ulangnya sambil menatap wajah Saeran.

Saeran menjawab dengan anggukan yang penuh dengan semangat. "Ya. Dan itu sudah dari tadi."

Buru-buru Saeyoung menyibak selimut kumal yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. "Ayo kalau begitu." Ia bangkit lalu menarik Saeran agar ikut berdiri. "Katanya ada kedai es krim yang baru buka beberapa hari yang lalu di pinggir desa."

Saeran mengikuti langkah Saeyong. "Benarkah?" bisiknya saat mereka berdua melintasi ruang tengah, tempat dimana wanita itu sedang terlelap,

"Yup, dan katanya tersedia berbagai rasa loh. Bukan cuman coklat atau vanilla saja." Saeyoung memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya dengan hati-hati. Ia sangat bersyukur saat menemukan pintu itu terluput dari penguncian. Karena biasanya wanita itu selalu mengurung mereka di rumah, tak membiarkan keduanya bermain bahkan hanya di halaman sekalipun.

"Aku boleh pesan es krim rasa lemon, kalau begitu?" tanya Saeran dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Saeyoung mengeluarkan sepeda yang sudah tak layak lagi untuk digunakan dari gudang kecil di samping rumah mereka. "Semuanya yang ada di menu pun boleh."

Saeran meninju udara, kegirangan.

"Itu pun kalau cukup ya," tambah Saeyoung sambil memasang wajah lucu.

Saeran cemberut mendengarnya namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum secerah berlian. "Pasti cukup kok!" Lalu ia duduk di tempat belakang.

"Awas loh kalau kau nambah," canda Saeyoung sambil mulai mengayuh sepeda dengan canggung. Sepeda mulai bergerak dan angin membelai surai keduanya yang berwarna merah.

Saeran mendengus lucu. "Bukannya kau yang bakal nambah ya?" Lalu mereka berdua tertawa, mengisi perjalanan mereka dengan canda sesekali dengan perselisihan yang lumayan sengit.

Bahkan alam bawah sadar Saeran pun mengingat saat-saat dimana keduanya kecewa setelah mengetahui bahwa kedai itu hanya menjual es krim rasa stroberi saja dengan tampahan choco chip. Dan juga ketika es krim itu jatuh dan mengenai ujung sepatu Saeran, Saeyoung terpaksa memberikan miliknya agar kembarannya tak menangis.

Bayangan-bayangan manis itu berkelebat di benak Saeran menjelma sebagai mimpi yang mengisi kekosongan malam hari dan air mata menitik di sudut kelopaknya ketika ia masih di tengah ketidaksadarannya.

Saeran tak tahu sampai kapan ia akan seperti ini, menghabiskan malam dengan meringkuk di gudang karena takut pecutan akan membekas di kulitnya kembali atau pukulan-pukulan yang membuat tubuhnya membiru. Tapi yang Saeran tahu ia akan terus berjuang.

Berjuang hidup sampai Saeyoung pulang menemuinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
